In the case of the device according to the above reference Pct publication, it may happen that the sheet film removed from a supply magazine by a sheet-gripping device and moved into a sheet-film holder to be transported to a cassette-loading station abuts the walls of the sheet-film holder or slides along said holder. Due to the mechanical force which is thus exerted on the sheet film, the film may be damaged or impaired by pressure marks and/or other defects caused by increased frictional contact with the metal-sheet film holders. Of possible pertinence are Auslegeschrift 1810257 and 1943660.